Lets Get Out of Here!
by iRaWRaLOHa
Summary: When Franny and Cornelius tell Anya and WIlbur to go with Tallulah and Laszlo, to Robinson Industries and find a few documents, they accidentally activate a deadly explosion. Worse, the doors are locked and they can t leave. What will happen?
1. An awkward favor

Anya and Wilbur Robinson were waiting outside their parents room. Their mother, Franny, was a composer, and had discovered a way to make frogs sing. Their father, Cornelius Robinson, was the extraordinaire and most famous inventor than any other. Many people call him, 'Founder of the Future' Anya, gets her musical talents, from Franny, and her excellent knowledge from Cornelius. Wilbur gets his look, attitude, and confidence from Franny. The purpose Anya and Wilbur were waiting for them, was because Franny and Cornelius told them they needed to talk to them. Anya and Wilbur were tapping their feet impatiently, as they heard weird noises. Until finally, the door opened. Anya and Wilburs jaws dropped. Cornelius shirt, was not buttoned, and Frannys hair was no longer in a bun, instead, her hair was flowing down beautifully.

"Well, its about time! Weve been waiting for you two for an hour. Ok, 1. What do you two want to talk to us about? 2. Whats with your look? And 3. Have you two been MAKING OUT?!" Wilbur asked.

"Ok, 1. We need you two to go to Robinson Industries with Laszlo and Tallulah, and get a few documents on us. 2. We were trying new clothes. And 3. Well… no." Cornelius said as Anya and Wilbur were backing away from them.

"I dont think well be seeing you in the next 24 hours." Anya said. They began to run away, and find Laszlo and Tallulah. When Anya and Wilbur had reached the next room, where Laszlo and Tallulah were fighting.

"Laszlo! Youre going to pay this!"Tallulah yelled pointing at the paint stain on her dress.

"Oh, let it go sis." Laszlo said continuing to paint.

"Uh, guys." Anya and Wilbur said. Laszlo and Tallulah looked at the two teenagers. "Oh, hi Anya, Wilbur. What could we do for you two?" Laszlo asked.

"Well, our parents want you two to come with us and get a few documents on them." Anya said.

"We can come with you two." Tallulah said. So, Laszlo put his paint gun down, as he flew along with them. When the four of them got inside, the building was empty.

"Everyone must have left work already." Anya said. They began searching through files in Cornelius office.

"Hey guys! Maybe dad put the documents in his computer. Lets try look in his computer. " Wilbur suggested. " Great idea, Wilbur." Tallulah said.

Anya turned the computer on, and clicked 'Cornelius documents'. After shuffling through the documents, they finally found the documents.


	2. Deadly Explosion

While Anya was printing the documents, the others took a look at Cornelius company. As they were looking around, Anya saw a file called, 'Extremely Dangerous'

"Hey guys! I found something else!" Anya called. Tallulah, Laszlo, and Wilbur ran by Cornelius computer.

"What is it, Anya?" Laszlo asked. "I found this file called, 'Extremely Dangerous' What do you think that means?" Anya asked. They all shrugged.

"Theres only one way for all of us to find out." Wilbur said. They all knew what it was, so Anya clicked on the file and it read options.

"Activate?" they all asked in confusion. "Well, okay." Laszlo said. Anya clicked, yes. All the alarms were going off, as they heard a voice from the computer say, "30 seconds, until self destruct." they all looked at each other and raced for the door.

"Anya, this is your entire fault!" Wilbur yelled.

"My fault?! You're the one who said, 'Theres only one way to find out.' You idiot!"

"Guys! Quit fighting! Im getting a headache. Anya, what time do the doors close?" Tallulah asked.

"6 o clock." Anya and Wilbur said. Laszlo looked at his watch, "Its 6 o clock right now!" Laszlo yelled. Laszlo was right, because by the time they reached the exit; the doors were closed and locked.

"30… 29…. 28…" the voice said. "Guys. I can probably deactivate the explosion. Dad taught how to deactivate a bomb. But the rest of you guys will have to come with me." Anya said.

"Are you crazy?! Were all going to get killed!" Tallulah said.

"No. If you guys come with me, we can get out together." Anya said. So, the others had to run back and try to deactivate the bomb. Anya tried as fast as she could, to deactivate the bomb.

"10… 9… 8… 7…"

"Anya come on!" Wilbur said pulling her away from the computer. Tallulah, Laszlo, Anya, and Wilbur, almost made the exit, but, the explosion went off.

BOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they all yelled as all of them were thrown in different directions.

A.N. (gasp) Robinson Industries exploded. All of them are still inside. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. An Illusion?

Tallulah, Laszlo, Anya, and Wilbur felt pain, as they were dying in the explosion. If you saw Robinson Industries from outside, you would see supplies, and file cabinets, etc. objects flying everywhere. Everyone in Todayland heard the explosion, and saw the flames from the explosion. Robinson Industries was half destroyed. When the Robinsons went to see what happened, they gasped in horror.

"No, no, Anya…Wilbur…. Tallulah… Laszlo… Theyre dead!" Franny and Petunia said as they started to cry. Cornelius pulled Franny in a hug, to comfort her, same with Fritz. They all waited as the police were searching for the teenagers. First, they found Laszlo, then Tallulah, next Wilbur, lastly, Anya. All of them were buried under some concrete, bleeding everywhere; clothes were ripped, and had a piece of jagged of metal that stapled them, to the ground. Franny and Petunia continued to cry, as the four of them were being pushed in the ambulances.

Waiting room…

Cornelius' arm was wrapped around Franny, as she cuddled up next to him. Tallulah, Laszlo, Anya and Wilbur were having surgery. The others were talking about other things, to keep their minds off of Tallulah, Laszlo, Anya, and Wilbur. After 2 hours off waiting, one of the doctors stepped out of the room, with a very sad face. The family gathered around her to listen. She sighed.

"Im sorry. But, all of their conditions were too severe. Im afraid, that, the explosion was so extreme. Im so, so sorry. But, you may see them. Ill take you to their room." she said as she lead them to their room. The Robinsons saw the four teenagers, pale as death, lying on the beds.

"Now what are we going to do?" Gaston asked. Franny sighed.

"I dont know. But, we need to keep moving forward, and let go." Franny said. "Your right. We need to keep moving forward." Cornelius said. After seeing them, for a few minutes, the family left the hospital.

Robinson Mansion…

When the family returned home, they saw Anya, Wilbur, Tallulah, and Laszlo standing in front of them, smiling.


	4. A Sweet Dream

Everyone stared at Tallulah, Laszlo, Anya, and Wilbur for a second, and when they blinked, they were gone.

"Is it just me, or did I just see, Tallulah, Laszlo, Anya, and Wilbur?" Gaston asked suspiciously.

"I think we all just saw an illusion." Cornelius said. They all nodded.

_Tallulah, Laszlo, Anya, and Wilbur…_

"Hey, you guys! I thought that was mean!" Any protested after they disappeared.

"Yeah, but they cant see us, were ghosts." Wilbur said.

"I dont care. It was still mean to play a prank on the family." Anya said.

"Oh, who cares? I mean, they think it was an illusion." Tallulah said.

"Shes right, Anya. I mean its not like they know what were doing." Wilbur said as the three teenagers left.

"Oh, why did I have to have such careless cousins and a twin brother?" Anya asked herself as she left. After 20 minutes had past, Anya was on Cornelius' computer looking at ways of how a ghost can communicate with the living. Then, after searching at 500 websites, she finally found way she could probably communicate with the living… their dreams. The site said that a ghost can try to communicate with them by going through their dreams.

_That night…_

Anya crept away from Tallulah, Laszlo, and Wilbur, to Franny and Cornelius room. She then went into their minds, to their dreams.

_In the dream…_

Franny opened her eyes and saw Anya floating a few feet in front of her.

"Anya? Is that you?" she asked. Anya smiled.

"Yes, its me. I know you probably have a million questions to ask me. But, to tell you the truth, Im a ghost. Ive popped into you and dads dreams to communicate with you. Let me show you what happened." Anya said as she changed the surroundings to when they were looking for the files, and when they accidentally activated the bomb. After she explained it, Franny looked at her shocked.

"So, thats what really happened? Anya, do you think I could see you?" Franny asked. Anya thought, and answered,

"Only in your dreams. You cannot see me in your world, but you can see me in your dreams, if you believe." Franny smiled.

_Present world…_

By the time Franny woke up, it was morning. Cornelius was still asleep. She looked up at the thin air and whispered,

"I believe."

The End

A.N. I know the story was short. But I might have a sequel coming up. So, keep reading and reviewing!


End file.
